House of Sovereigns
The House of Sovereigns, located in Ephyra, was the capital building of the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the meeting place of the Council of Sovereigns, the COG's ruling body.Gears of War 2 Booklet page 34 It was where the Chairman of the COG and the heads of COG member states convened to conduct the business of government. During the Pendulum Wars and the Locust War, it was also where the COG military leaders planned their strategies to combat the Union of Independent Republics and the Locust Horde. When Ephyra fell to the Locust in 10 A.E., the House of Sovereigns was abandoned indefinitely and left to decay. In the decades following the end of the war, the new COG government began making efforts to preserve and eventually restore the building. History Pendulum Wars Chairman Dalyell administration The House of Sovereigns was the heart of the COG where the Chairman ruled over the COG from and during the Pendulum Wars. Chairmans made their decisions from the House. In the last years of the Pendulum Wars, Chairman Tomas Dalyell held several high level meetings with agent Louise Settile and professor Adam Fenix, Director of Special Forces Major Victor Hoffman, along with General Jolyon Iver and Captain Quentin Michaelson of D-Flotilla, on the UIR winning the weapons race for satellite based weapons. Tomas ordered UIR technology to be stolen and used for the COG’s weapon project. Operation Leveler was successful and the award ceremony was held at the House of Sovereigns where the survivors of Aspho Fields where given medals ranging from the Embry Star to the Sovereigns Medal.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 274Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 347-350 The media was invited to the event where newly promoted Colonel Hoffman embarrassed Chairman Dalyell for not awarding the Pesanga soldiers for not being conquered people.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 347-353 Last days of the Pendulum Wars After the Hammer of Dawn was successfully tested at the Garadaner Test Ranges and General Bardry Salaman wished to use the weapon on the UIR Third Fleet outside of Bonbourg, Adam Fenix asked that the UIR be given the option to surrender. The Chairman agreed and sent Premier Yori one final chance to surrender. The UIR refused and the Hammer of Dawn was used on the UIR fleet, destroying four vessels. Premier Yori soon called Chairman Dalyell and entered into peace talks. Locust War Emergence Day Ephyra, like most of Sera, came under attack from the Locust Horde on Emergence Day. The House of Sovereigns became a rendezvous point for Colonel Hoffman and Lieutenant Anya Stroud to meet with Lieutenant Minh Young Kim and his squad. However, Hoffman's convoy came under immediate attack from the Locust as it arrived, though Kim and his squad were able to assist in defeating the Locust incursion. Anya, Hoffman and Kim then entered the House of Sovereigns while Kim's squad defended the entrance.Gears of War 4: Act I: Remembrance Dalyell's death and Richard's burden One year after E-Day, Chairman Tomas Dalyell died of a heart attack in his office. The Council of Sovereigns elected Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott to office, and the burden of fighting the Locust Horde and crippling COG was now on Richard’s shoulders. Prescott decided that the only way to win the war was a counterattack into Locust-held territory in southern Tyrus. All COG heads of states refused to send troops except the South Islands. Prescott decided to use the Hammer of Dawn in a planet wide attack. He informed his cabinet in his office before telling the public and enforced the Fortification Act.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 142 Fall of Ephyra Ten years after E-Day, Ephyra fell to the Locust Horde due to Marcus Fenix abandoning his position and taking the targeting laser with him to try to save his father. The Locust would later occupy the city along with the House of Sovereigns.Gears of War Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, Delta-One battled their way into the House of Sovereigns to find Alpha Squad who had the Sonic Resonator to map the Locust tunnels. Delta-One battled their way into the front doors of the House of Sovereigns, taking out the Locust hard positions inside the house and losing Anthony Carmine. Delta Squad was able to find Augustus Cole and the resonator and battled their way out of the Sovereigns while taking out several Seeders. Delta-One then exited the House of Sovereigns and moved into the Tomb of the Unknowns. The House of Sovereigns was severely damaged by the seismic activity caused by the Riftworm in the months following the offensive. Postwar Following the end of the Locust War, the reformed COG made efforts to protect the House of Sovereigns from further damage. By 42 A.E., DB Industries was placed in charge of the preservation effort and had shored up the foundations. A temporary training facility for DeeBees was erected just outside the building for the purpose of calibrating their combat subroutines for battle against the Swarm. Meanwhile, the House of Sovereigns had been replaced as the seat of the COG government by the Government House building in New Ephyra. Government House was built on a prominent hill at New Ephyra's center, and was visible over the city's defensive wall from the House of Sovereigns.Gears 5 Architecture ]] The House of Sovereigns contained many important historical pieces for the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Scattered throughout the building were display cases housing various medals and old weapons. Most of the medals and weapons had some of Alexiy Desipich's eight principles engraved on them. The building also contained many portraits that hung on the walls. These portraits were of important individuals to the COG like; Allfathers, Chairmen, high-ranking officers, distinguished soldiers and honoured individuals. The building was also known for its extravagant assembly chamber and courtroom, a large circular room with many raised seats circling around the entire room. In the centre of the room was a large table with Alexiy Desipich's eight guiding principles. Surrounding the room on the same level as the seats were eight large stone statues, each representing one of the eight guiding principles; Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility.Gears of War: Ultimate Edition Portrait Gallery The following portraits adorned the walls of the House of Sovereigns. Tomas Portrait.jpg|A portrait of The Right Honorable Chairman Tomas Dalyell Prescott Portrait.jpg|A portrait of The Honorable Chairman Richard Prescott Hoffman Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Colonel Victor Hoffman Michaelson Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Captain Quentin Michaelson Louise Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Agent Louise Settile Adam Portrait Young.jpg|A portrait of a young Major Adam Jonathon Fenix Adam Portrait Old.jpg|A portrait of an older Professor Adam Jonathon Fenix Nassar Embry UE.jpg|A portrait of Allfather Prime Nassar Embry Alexiy-Desipich-manuel-portrait.jpg|A portrait of Socialist Alexiy Desipich Gallery Housefront1.jpg Backofhouse.jpg Behind the scenes *The ''CNV Sovereign is named after the House of Sovereigns. *The House of Sovereigns is based off the Ancient Roman senate and its forums.Art of Gears of War Appearances *''Gears of War'' *''Gears of War Ultimate Edition'' *''Gears of War 4'' *''Gears 5'' See also *COG Defense Select Committee *CNV Sovereign References Category:COG Category:Locations